Always Drunk
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: A homeless man is always drunk, for reasons he would rather keep locked away. After a spot of trouble, he's given a choice. Go to Beacon or spend time in jail. No points for guessing which one he chose. WARNING: Language, Sexual Content, Violence, Gore, Yang
1. Chapter 1

The warehouse was quiet. Some men with masks were playing cards or patrolling. They all had various animal ears, signifying their faunas heritage.

Suddenly, the main door, and the wall, was smashed in.

The group of men stumbled and grabbed their guns.

They watched as the dust faded and a man drinking from a bottle of alcohol stood there. The group looked at each other but slowly advanced on the man.

Before they could take a step, the man stopped drinking from his bottle and ran at them. They shit at him but he dodged them, as though he wasn't drunk.

The man punched one of the gunners in the face, cracking the mask and causing a horrible crunch sound. The gunner fell down, ether dead or unconscious.

They kept firing at the man, who kept dodging their shots. He punched them again and again, cracking their masks and causing that crunch noise. He threw the last gunner through the wall of the warehouse, taking the wall down.

The man looked around, then took out a clipboard and threw it on one of the gunners.

"Your delivery of an asswooping has arrived. Please sign there." The man stated and took out that bottle of alcohol out, bringing it to his lips. He left the warehouse, not noticing that it blew up in a spectacular fashion of different colours behind him.

He stopped.

"I forgot to grab the Dust in the warehouse." He sighed. "Shit."

He turned around, noticing that the warehouse had blown up.

"S'okay." He shrugged. "Was already blown up when I got there."

 **Jimmy's POV... (That's the guy above, case you didn't know)**

Jimmy took another sip of his alcohol as he entered the shop _Dust Til' Dawn._ Jimmy walked up to the manager.

"Welcome to _Dust Til' Dawn,_ what can I get ya?" He asked.

"Can I get some grade 2 Fire and Lighting Dust Crystals?" He asked. The manager nodded and quickly received said crystals. He placed them on the counter. Jimmy would like some of that grade 9 shit, but he wasn't a Hunter, in training or fully fledged. Grade 2 is the highest he could get, legally of course.

"That'll be 500 Lien." The manager counted. Jimmy reached into his pocket and gave the man his money, placing his crystals in his pocket.

Jimmy took another sip of his alcohol bottle, or he would've, had it not been empty. He quickly turned around.

"Do you have any alcohol?" He asked. The owner shook his head. Jimmy grimaced and quickly started to leave.

Some men blocked his path out the door. Too worried to care, he headbutted the first dude, who had orange hair and a bowler hat, and punched the remaining guys, wearing red glasses. The group of guys were knocked out immediately, leaving Jimmy to rush to the nearest bar for enough alcohol to kill an entire bar of people.

What Jimmy didn't know, was that he knocked out a group of notorious criminals.

Jimmy walked up to a club he'd never been to before. The bouncers checked him for weapons, before letting him in.

Jimmy walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"What're you having?" The bartender asked, leaning on the counter.

"Shattered Moon." Jimmy replied. The bartender got up and poured the clear liquid into a shot glass. He placed it down and Jimmy drank it. "You got a bottle of the stuff?" The bartender reached under the counter and placed a fresh bottle on the counter.

"35 Lien." The bartender stated. Jimmy handed the money over and opened the bottle, taking a couple gulps.

"Boss! She's here!" The bouncers yelled, trying to hold the door closed. They were sent flying as the doors were blasted open.

Some blonde bitch with way too much love for yellow came in. The bartender grimaced.

"Want me to take care of her?" Jimmy asked. The bartender looked at him and, after a second, nodded.

Jimmy took another sip of his drink then placed it back down on the counter.

He got up and walked over to the Blondie.

"Look beautiful, if you don't turn around and go back to the brothel around the corner, I'll be forced to send your pimp a letter of apology." Jimmy challenged. He looked really weak and pathetic to others, but that isn't the case.

The blonde got pissed and threw a right punch at his head, expecting him to be knocked out.

She didn't expect him to block it with his left arm and sent a punch with twice as much force to her face with his right.

The blonde was sent flying into the street, landing on the roads in a crater.

Jimmy chuckled once and walked out into the street, seeing the blonde get up. She growled at him and charged.

Jimmy blocked the strikes aimed at his chest, then dick, legs and face with his arms and planted his feet on the blondes chest before pushing off, knocking her down and pushing him away.

Jimmy walked back over to her, with the blonde getting back up. She looked really angry now. Jimmy chuckled.

The blonde started firing shotgun blasts at him which he easily dodged and ran around, slowly getting closer to the annoyance.

As soon as Jimmy was in her face, he whispered two words.

"My turn."

Jimmy slapped the blondes hands away and punched her in the stomach, bending her over, then kicked her in the leg. She went down to one knee and Jimmy uppercutted the blonde's face as hard as he could, lifting her a few feet up in the air.

The blonde landed on the ground, unconscious and possibly with a concussion.

Jimmy groaned as he heard sirens really close. After a few seconds the police cars appeared and their guns are pointed at Jimmy. He sighs and holds his hands up.

One of the cops roughly put him in handcuffs and get into the back of the patrol car. Jimmy notices the blonde getting up from his punch, albeit very dizzily. He hmmphs and notes that the blondes deserves a speck of respect for that.

The car speeds away to the police station.

 **Couple minutes later...**

Jimmy sat beside that blonde from earlier.

Jimmy was charged with unprovoked assault and Blondie was being charged with destruction of private property and trespassing.

"Hey, blondie." Jimmy greets. The blond looks at him and he notices stitches along her skin. He shrugs. "Not many have got up from my punches that quickly. What's your name?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Blondie asked, angrily. Jimmy stared at her and shrugged.

"Because I got a smidge of respect for you. Name's Jimmy, by the way, darling." Jimmy introduced himself. The blond huffed.

"Yang." She grumbled. Jimmy chuckled once and looked at Yang.

"Fits." He shrugged. "Think you'll get out of this?"

"Don't really know." Yang stated with some hidden emotion. Jimmy hmmphed again.

'"Someone waiting for you?" Jimmy asked. "Sibling, lover, parent..." Jimmy watched as Yang let her head drop.

"Sibling and parent." She replied, sadly. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"You'll get outta this." Jimmy hit the wall, getting her to look at him. He looked into her eyes. "I'll say that I provoked you. I haven't got anything to live for, might as well make someone's life easier."

"Nothing to live for?" Yang questioned. Jimmy chuckled grimly.

"Mom died from overdose, dad's been in jail as long as I've been alive, big bro's dead from cancer and little sis got kidnapped, raped repeatedly and murdered." Jimmy grunted. "Nobody gives a shit about me."

Yang stared at Jimmy as he sighed. The guards opened up her doors and Jimmy's as well. The duo were led to a room with three chairs, two on one side and one on the other.

Yang and Jimmy sat next to each other and rubbed their wrists as the cops undid their cuffs.

"Yeah, put them on a little fucking tighter next time, dickwads." Jimmy said, loud enough for them to hear as they left. Yang stared at Jimmy and looked into his brown eyes. Jimmy stared into her lilac ones.

"This looks like a scene from some cheap shitty romance novel. Book? Novel?" Jimmy looked at her. "Never mind." Yang blinked.

A man came in, holding some documents and a cane.

The man had white hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses and had a purple cross-shaped pin on the cowl of his shirt. He wore a unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore long, dark-green pants.

"Hello you two, my name is Ozpin." The man now known as Ozpin introduced. Yang' s eyes widened in recognition and alarm.

"Professor Ozpin!" Yang exclaimed. Ozpin smiled.

"Indeed, Yang." Ozpin turned to look at Jimmy.

"And you. What is your name?" Ozpin asked. Jimmy stared at him.

"Name's Jimmy, old man." Jimmy grunted. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"I have a name Jimmy, I would prefer that you use it." Ozpin calmly stated. Jimmy shrugged.

"We all have names, in case you forgot. I just don't use names for people I don't have respect for." Jimmy countered. Ozpin sighed.

"Well, the reason why I'm is here for two reasons. The first is Yang's problem. Yang has been charged with destruction of private property and trespassing. Since you were the only one we wanted to ask, do you want to press charges?" Yang looked at Jimmy with pleading eyes. Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"Say I press charges, " Yang's eyes widened. "What would happen to Yang?" Ozpin opened up the document.

"She would be sent to jail for about 18 months, maybe a little less. She would also have probation on attending Beacon for a few months." Ozpin listed. Jimmy shrugged.

"I gave my word and my word is my bind. I won't press charges." Jimmy sighed. Yang let out a sigh of relief while Ozpin smiled as he took a sip from his mug.

"And my second reason is you, Jimmy. You've been charged with unprovoked assault." Ozpin placed the document on the table. Yang started to read it, but Jimmy glared at Ozpin.

"If you expect me to read that, you'll need to know that I can't read or write." Jimmy growled. Yang stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. Ozpin's eyes widened and he took another sip from his mug.

"Why not? Surely you must have gone to school." Ozpin inquired. Jimmy stood up and growled at Ozpin.

"No, I didn't. I'm homeless, in case you didn't know." Jimmy slammed his hands on the table. Ozpin took another sip.

"Well, that can be helped by my proposal." Ozpin explained. "Currently, you have two options. You can either spend your time in jail, which would be 2 years, or come to Beacon and become a student there. As much as the cops hate to admit it, you have amazing skill and strength."

Jimmy scratched his chin and sat down. Yang gave him a discreet thumbs up beneath the table. Jimmy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is Yang going to Beacon?" Jimmy asked. Ozpin nodded and Jimmy looked at Yang. "Then I'll go to Beacon, just to beat her ass again." Jimmy smirked at Yang as she smirked at him.

Ozpin chuckled at the friendly rivalry the duo seemed to have gained. Though he did wonder what would happen to the paring pool that the teachers had.

Maybe Yang and Jimmy would be a thing?

 **A/N: Speaking of which, I need your guys' input.**

 **Jimmy X Ruby**

 **Jimmy X Yang**

 **Jimmy X Weiss**

 **Jimmy X Blake**

 **Jimmy X Pyrrha**

 **Jimmy X Nora**

 **Jimmy X Cinder**

 **Jimmy X Neopolitan**

 **Jimmy X Emerald**

 **Jimmy X Glynda**

 **Jimmy X Team RWBY**

 **Jimmy X Genderbent character (Professor Oobleck, Roman Torchwick etc etc)**

 **You can vote for two, or just Team RWBY. For example, type Jimmy X Ruby X Yang (Double). Jimmy X Team RWBY (Harem). Jimmy X Ruby (Single)**

 **Actuall** **y, you can vote for as many as you like.**

 **The pairing that I had in mind was: Jimmy X Team RWBY X Pyrrha X Glynda X Neopolitian.**

 **What? I like them.**

 **Back to the Fic!**

Ozpin let the thought wander in his head for a second before he returned his attention to the two rival teens.

"A wise choice Jimmy. The airship location will be sent to this scroll." Ozpin pulled a scroll out of his back pocket. He placed it on the table and Jimmy took it.

"You forget Ozpin, I can't read." Jimmy grumbled. Ozpin smiled at looked at Yang.

"That is why I would like Yang to take you there when the time comes." Yang stared at Ozpin before she shrugged.

"How would I find him though?" Yang asked. Ozpin pursed him mouth.

"Either set up a meeting location or he could live with you until the time comes." Ozpin suggested. Yang shot up out of her seat while Jimmy looked at her, amused.

"No way! Do you know how badly my dad would flip out if I brought a guy home?" Yang demanded. Ozpin smiled.

"I know your father. I can message him about it, saying that Jimmy is coming to Beacon and needs a place to stay and is by no means romantically involved with you and the two of you have a friendly rivalry." Ozpin stated patiently. Yang thought about it.

"Well, he won't mind if he knows that." Yang nodded. Jimmy smirked.

"I'm not sure whether I should thank you or punch you." Jimmy stated, looking at Ozpin.

"I'd prefer the former." Ozpin shrugged. Jimmy gave him a thumbs up in thanks.

Jimmy stood up, followed by Yang.

"Are we done here?" Jimmy asked. Ozpin nodded. "Well, let's get going."

Yang and Jimmy left the police station without anyone stopping them. Jimmy looked at Yang.

"Have you got a mode of transport my beautiful caretaker?" Jimmy teased. Yang sighed and nodded.

 **Just watched RWBY Season 1-3 for the first time. I SMELLZ AWESOMESAUCE.**

 **But seriously, RWBY is on fleak.**

 **My favorite character would probably be Qrow and my favorite villain is Roman Torchwick.**

 **Some may be like: Wait, you just watched RWBY for the first time? Then how did you write all the RWBY before this one?**

 **Answer: Lies, fanfiction and luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So let's see the pairing votes so far:**

 **Jimmy x Team RWBY x Pyrrha x Glynda x Neopolitian: 2**

 **Jimmy X Team RWBY X Pyrrha: 1**

 **Jimmy X Yang: 1**

 **That's quadruple what I expected so far. Keep your votes coming so that I may write mushy stuffs and sex stuffs.**

Jimmy followed Yang through the city as she came up on the bike, which was still at the nightclub.

Jimmy quickly asked for a minute, where he raced inside and grabbed the bottle that was still on the counter and asked for another, leaving 35 Lien as he left.

Jimmy found Yang outside waiting. He walked over to her and silently sat down.

Yang sped off toward her home. Jimmy used his leg strength to keep himself stabilised on the bike. He didn't want to wrap his arms around Yang, since he didn't want to cross a boundary, and because he didn't feel that way about her.

"So." Jimmy began. "Who's your dad?" The silence was killing him.

"Taiyang Xiao Long." Yang stated. Jimmy took a sip from his bottle of alcohol. "He's a really powerful Hunter that taught me most of what I know." **A/N: Was it her dad or Qrow? I know that Qrow taught Ruby what she knew, but not Yang.**

" I'm guessing there's a downside to this." Jimmy observed. Yang turned a corner, obviously breaking the speed limit but pulling off the sharp corner.

"He's really protective of me and Ruby. He doesn't mind us having guys for friends, but thinks that all guys are the same when it comes to romance." Yang looked sad. Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

"You know, looking sad really ruins your beauty." Jimmy stated casually, before realising what he said. He turned slightly red as Yang turned the same colour. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Yang assured Jimmy, who raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to be flirted with now and again, let's me know that people still think I'm beautiful and dad hasn't scared them all away."

"So what? Should I regularly flirt or just let it come naturally?" Jimmy asked. Yang gave him a side glance.

"Why are you so romantic all of a sudden?" She inquired, suspicious. Jimmy shrugged.

"You're my friend slash rival. Get used to it." Jimmy stated, uncaring. Yang narrowed her eyes but said nothing more.

The rest of the ride was silent.

 **Yang's house...**

Yang pulled up outside her home. Jimmy hopped off before Yang, who took a second to lean her bike against the wall. Jimmy followed Yang through the door of her house.

Jimmy was assault by smells he'd never learned. Perfumes, cleaning products and various chemicals.

Generally, anything that didn't smell like a club filled with strippers or some alleyway behind said house.

Honestly, it was... Nice..

"Dad! Ruby! I'm home!" Yang called out.

A trail of rose petals was seen coming down the stairs.

Yang was then glomped by a little girl, wearing all red.

"YANG!" She yelled. "IWASSOWORRIEDWHENDADSAIDYOUWEREINTHEPOLICESTATIONAREYOUOKAYWHO'SHE?" The girl said, all in one breath. Yang giggled.

"Say that again Ruby, this time slower and take breaths." Yang tried. Ruby took a breath.

"I was so worried when Dad said you were at the police station. Are you okay?" Ruby looked at Jimmy. "Who's he?"

"I'm fine. This guy is Jimmy, Ozpin asked if he could live with us while we wait for the airship to land for the students." Yang explained. Ruby smiled and nodded. Jimmy took a sip from his bottle of alcohol as Ruby stepped up to him.

"Hi Jimmy! My name is Ruby!" Ruby held her hand out. Jimmy chuckled.

"Hey. I'd shake your hand but I can't remember the last time I washed myself." Jimmy smirked. Ruby raised an eyebrow and sniffed before taking a few steps back from Jimmy and groaning in disgust. Yang raised an eyebrow and did the same.

"Jesus Jimmy!" Yang cried, sounding funny due to her holding her nose. "You need a bath! There's one in there!"

Jimmy laughed out loud as he went inside the room Yang pointed at.

As Yang promised, there was a bath. The bathroom also contained a white sink with two taps, as per the norm, with a mirror above it that could be opened into a medicine cabinet. It had a porcelain white throne, a toilet, sitting next to the sink. The floor was a pattern of white tiles. The wall paper was also white but, in the middle going all around the room, was a thick strip of white.

Jimmy stepped up to the sink and placed his two bottles of alcohol on top of the section of the toilet holding all the water, since it was a flat surface. He sighed and looked into the mirror.

Jimmy felt very sober, all of a sudden.

His eyes had changed to a black void of all light with glowing red iris. His skin was paler than the moonlight and he had twelve veins, six on each side, crawling up to his eyes. He had a small black diamond shaped birthmark in the middle of his forehead and his hair was a dirty white.

 _'Hello honey.'_ Her fucking voice stated through that goddamn connection they shared.

'Fuck you!' He yelled through that connection. He reached for his bottle and started drinking heavily.

' _I've been wanting that since you turned 15...'_ Thankfully, her voice fucked off. He blinked and he stared back at his normal face.

Jimmy rubbed his eyes and felt a few tear drops drip into the sink.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and undressed. He threw his torn dark green long coat onto the ground, removed his ripped dark blue T-shirt, dropped his shredded loose fit dark blue jeans and tossed his ruined boots onto the pile.

In his underwear, Jimmy closed the lid on the toilet, turned on the hot water.

Ten minutes later, Jimmy was relaxing in water.


End file.
